


goodbyes

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova and danna say goodbye for what may be the final time
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Kudos: 5





	goodbyes

Nova slowly approached Danna, hood down and Nightmare’s mangled mask hanging from the belt on her waist. Streaks of blood covered on her face and bruises bloomed over her exposed skin. Under one arm, she was carrying Ace’s helmet.

Danna caught her eye, daring to offer her a small smile. Nova didn’t return it, instead stumbling over the uneven ground and sinking against the wall. The helmet dropped from her grasp, hitting the ground with a muffled  _ thump _ . Danna took a small step towards Nova, worry flooding through her.

They were hidden behind a crumbled wall, receiving the little bit of shelter that was available amid the battle. Gunshots and shouts sounded all around them, the air sharp with the scent of gunpowder and blood.

Danna gently cupped Nova’s face in her hands, using her thumb to wipe away some of the blood.

“Are you okay?” Danna asked, inspecting Nova’s face carefully. She looked worse for the wear, everything about her disheveled. “What happened?”

Nova nodded slowly, gaze falling. “I got Ace’s helmet back,” Nova muttered, expression clouding over. Silence filled the air between them, both not quite sure what to say.

Danna dropped her hands, reaching for Nova’s and laced their fingers together.

Taking a deep breath, Nova finally said, voice shaking, “I love you.”

Danna froze. All words fell flat on her tongue.

“I love you, Danna,” Nova repeated. “I know this is sudden and I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, I just want you to know in case...in case I don’t make it.”

“Don’t say that,” Danna whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She squeezed Nova’s hands. “And I—I love you, too.”

Nova, eyes shining with tears, stood up on her tip-toes. She pressed a small kiss to Danna’s lips, resting her forehead against Danna’s. Their noses brushed together and Danna longed to lean down and kiss Nova again.

“We can’t stay here, I need to go. The Anarchists are planning something and I need to stop them. And you should be helping the Renegades.”

Danna sighed. She  _ knew _ it was selfish, but she wasn’t quite yet ready to return to the fight. She was so wrapped up in Nova, the sounds of battle were almost drowned out. 

“You can’t,” Danna said softly. “Not yet.”

Nova cupped Danna’s cheek in her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks and leaving trails in the grime that coated her face. “Remember, I love you so, so much, but I can’t stand by and let this happen.”

“I know. It’s just... I love you, too, and I...I don’t want this to be our last time together. I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“Danna.” Nova drew out each letter, thumb brushing against Danna’s cheek. “I’ll be careful, I promise.” She moved Danna’s mouth down to hers, kissing her slowly. “Goodbye, Danna.”

Then she slipped away and turned her back to Danna, picking up the helmet. Nova put it on, starting to walk away. Slowly she turned around to face Danna, blue eyes shining through the shadows of the helmet. Something about her stance was different. Everything about her was fierce and Danna’s heart stammered at the sight of her.

Nova waved at her and whispered something Danna couldn’t quite hear, then she was gone.

“Goodbye, Nova,” Danna said, her voice lost amid the chaos of battle.


End file.
